Guardian of Remnant
by dragonzord572
Summary: It's been one year after Cinder's defeat and things are getting back to normal. However the chaos she created woke something up. An ancient force that will consume everything. It's up to Team RWBY and Remnants first guardian to stop it.
1. Prologue

"Did you hear about the village a couple miles south of here that was completely wiped out?" Said an Atlas soldier.

"Not sure why you're surprised. Grim attacks are pretty much given at some point for towns and villages outside the kingdoms." Replied his friend.

"That's the thing though, there were no signs of Grim any ware. No Beowolf tracks no Nevermore feathers nothing. Everyone just disappeared over night." Said the first soldier.

"Weird." Said the second soldier.

"What's even weirder is that entire houses and cars were cut in two. On top of that the cuts were just as clean than that of high quality Dust crystals." Replied the first soldier.

"So what did it?" Asked the second soldier.

"Don't know, don't care to find out." Remarked the first soldier. "Anyways we should report back in its getin…." Before he could finish a large figure flew over them.

"What the hell was that?!" Said the first soldier in a panic. Then the figure swooped down on the 2 soldiers, before they could react it landed on them and started to rip the two apart.

"Squad 2 report. Squad 2? Come in." Said a voice from a blood covered scroll mixed in with the unpleasant sound of bones and muscle being ripped and crunched. After the creature was done it left little behind. Only body armor and chunks that could fit inside of a small cooking pot remained.

"SQUAD 2 PICK UO THE DAMN SCRO…...SSSSCCCERAAAAAARRR! OH DUST WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Shouted the same voice over the scroll as the sounds of the creatures and gun shots filled the silence until the transmission cut out.

The sun finally sets as a flock of the unknown creatures, obscured by the darkness, heads towards the Emerald Forest leaving nothing but blood soaked earth behind.


	2. That Which Hunts Grim

"That's the fifth one this month. What could possibly be doing this?" Said a frustrated Glynda.

"Calm down Glynda." Ozpin replied in a relaxed manner while drinking his coffee.

"Calm? You want me to be calm? We're just now starting to recover from last years…incident, this problem couldn't come at a worse time. Even the Hunters we send to investigate never come back. Don't tell me to be calm." An irritated Glynda replied unintentionally shattering Ozpin's coffee cup with her semblance.

"We need to approach this with a level head" He said looking down at his cup with a mild hint of sadness. "All we can do is assess the situation and act accordingly; how do to do that I don't know. Oh and you owe me a new cup."

Before Glynda could respond the elevator doors opened and out walks a familiar figure in a red cape. "Ah Qrow, what an unexpected surprise" Said Ozpin with a disappointed tone.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Atlas investing the disappearances there" Said Glynda.

"Got tired of Jimmy's crap, well that and it's the same scene over and over again." Said a half drunk Qrow.

"So nothing new? Wonderful." Complained Glynda throwing her hands up in the air out of frustration.

"Never said there was nothing new to rep…" Before Qrow could finish the elevator doors open. "Why are you here Ice Queen?" He said.

"Well someone had to make sure the report was given in a coherent manner." Said Winter.

"COULD YOU GET TO THE DAMN POINT ALREADY?!" Shouted Glynda.

"Alright just keep skirt on." Slurred Qrow as he took a drink from his flask "Well we found that it couldn't be any Grim." Qrow said, putting his flask away.

"The latest provide one interesting result, a sizable pile of….waste. Seeing as Grim don't digest what they eat we've concluded that the attacks couldn't have been caused by Grim. Unknown or otherwise." Said Winter.

"That and Grim activity has almost stopped, not just in Atlas but everywhere. The last Grim spotted was 3 weeks ago with a chunk missing from its back. As if it managed to escape a predator." Said a sobering Qrow.

"The decline in Grim activity started around the same time as the attacks. We also have reason to believe that whatever creature is doing this can fly due to the lack of tracks and recent reports of bat like creatures being spotted. It's safe to assume that whatever is attacking these villages is also hunting the Grim." Winter added.

"What would hunt Grim?" Asked a puzzled Glynda. "It seems a bit farfetched"

"I thought so too, until I came across a trail of Grim that had been torn apart. Some were even strung up in the trees." Said Qrow before taking a drink from his flask. "Never seen anything like it."

"Trail?" Asked a confused Ozpin

"Ay, lead me to an ancient temple a big one." Qrow replied

"Which has nothing to do with anything" Retorted Winter.

"I disagree; they could be held up in there" Qrow Retorted back.

"I'm going to stop you two right there before this turns into another one of your never ending arguments" Said a stern Ozpin. "Is that all James wanted you to report?"

"Yep." Qrow answered before taking a drink from his flask. "Now then if you'll excuse me I have birthday party to attend."

"Ms. Rose and her team haven't returned yet from their mission yet" Glynda paused as she looked out the window "But that should be them now."

"I think I'll accompany you; it has been a while since I've seen my sister." Said Winter.

"Great and here I thought I'd finally be rid of you" Replied Qrow. The two bantered back and forth as they entered the elevator.

Glynda gave a heavy sigh "All of this is just too much."

"Glynda, I want you to take the rest of the day off. Clear your mind of all of this and relax" Said Ozpin.

"But professor Oz…"

"That's an order, Glynda" Ozpin replied.

"Yes sir." Glynda said before heading towards the elevator as Ozpin spun his chair facing the window, staring out into the sky with a worried look on his face.


	3. Happy Birth Day

The sun started to set as the airship began to land. After the doors opened out walked the 4, tired looking, members of Team RWBY. "Must. Find. Bed." Ruby said straightening her now shoulder length hair.

"It was your idea to take the mission in the desert in the first place" Weiss said.

"I need a shower. Bad." Blake said removing some sand from behind her cat ears.

"Tell me about it. I've got sand everywhere" Said Yang.

"And you stink" Snarked Ruby. "At least we're…" Ruby stopped mid-sentence as a huge smile formed across her face before speeding off, blowing a bunch of rose peddles in her team's face.

Qrow and Winter made their way towards the landing docks bickering. "There's just no way any animal could do something like this to the Grimm." Said Winter.

"Then how do you explain the massive chunks taken out of them?" Qrow asked. "Some even had teeth marks. I don't think there's some random guy going around eating Grimm."

"Then what do you….." Winter stopped. "Do you hear that?" She asked.

Qrow looked around trying to figure out what she was talking about. "UUUUUUNNNNNCCCCCLLLLLLE QQQQRRROOOWWWWW!" He looked to his left seeing Ruby streaking across the courtyard before slamming into him, wrapping her arms and legs across the side of his body. "I can't believe you're here! Did you miss me?! Did ya did ya did ya did ya!?" Ruby excitingly exclaimed.

Qrow smiled "There's the birthday girl. How've ya been kiddo?"

"We just got back from a mission to Vacuo escorting a caravan across a desert" Ruby explained.

"I can tell, you need a shower squirt" Qrow said jokingly "Where's the rest of the team" He asked.

"Over here old man." Said Yang walking with the rest of her team.

"Hey, don't call me old" Qrow said.

"Winter!" Weiss said giving her a hug "It's so great to see you."

"I missed you too Weiss" Said Winter "So, how was your mission?"

"It suuuuuuuucked. It was hot, the caravan didn't tell us where they were going not even in the initial mission description, there was a huge sand storm and we didn't even need to be there. There were no Grimm at all despite it being a "hot spot". It was all just a waste of time." Ruby complained while still clinging to Qrow.

A disconcerting look grew on Qrow's face "That seems to be happening a lot lately."

"Why do you say that?" Ruby asked

Qrow put a smile back on his face "Nothing you need to know. Now when you get back to your dorm, there's a special gift waiting for you." A huge smile grew across Ruby's face "Sadly Ice Queen and I have more work to do so we'll have to be going"

Ruby let go of Qrow only to give him a hug "I love you Uncle Qrow."

"Same. Happy birthday kido" Qrow said hugging her back. He and Winter headed towards Winter's air ship.


	4. The Oncoming Storm

Team RWBY was getting ready for bed, Yang was the first to pass out as usual, Blake was reading, Weiss was studying while Ruby was opening Qrow's gift. Her eyes lit up as she pulled it out of the box. It was a new hood with her symbol on the back. Ruby did her best to hold in her excitement but failed "This is so cool!" She said

"Quiet. I'm trying to study" Weiss scolded the excited red headwhile Blake simply ignored them.

"Sorry" Ruby said "It's just that my old hood was getting ratty and this one has my symbol on it" She said, still excited. Yang was still fast asleep

"Well you can be exited about it in the morning" Weiss snarked at Ruby. Blake put her book down, covered up and went to sleep. Weiss did the same after a while but Ruby was still wide awake. She looked at her new hood and smiled. "Things are finally starting to look up" She whispered to no one

The moon was bright and the sky was clear, a winged figure was flying towards Beacon. It's eyes glowing red, filled with malicious intent and hunger.


	5. The Shadow Over Beacon

Remnants shattered moon was in full view as it shined down at Beacon, illuminating the campus in a faint, somewhat blue light. Everyone was asleep, everyone except Ozpin who sat in his office looking out the window. "Nothing adds up" He said to himself, thinking about all the recent attacks and Grimm decline. The white haired man took a sip from his mug and sighed, if Glynda was here she'd likely complain until he conceded and went to bed. That thought made him chuckle a bit before going back to looking out over the school. Ozpin turned his chair as he now faced the other side of the room, his eyes heavy. It wouldn't be long before he would be sleep; however, his office shook as if something landed on the side of Beacon Tower. "What the in the world?" Ozpin shot up from his chair and whipped his body around to face the window. The headmaster's eyes widened as they met a large, glowing red eye with a black slit like pupil. Ozpin grabbed his cane and darted to the elevator, opening the doors and dropping the lift, causing it to reach the ground floor in a short time. As the doors opened Ozpin raced out and pulled out his scroll, calling Glynda "…..Hello…" A tired, agitated Glynda answered "Glynda! Get down here now!" Ozpin demanded before hanging up. The creature had climbed all the way to the top of Beacon tower, the moonlight making it perfectly clear. It had dark red ski, a flat arrow shaped crest on its skull, a reptilian maw filled with razor sharp teeth and wings like that of a bat. The creature was huge, the size of a full grown Nevermore but somehow was far more intimidating than any Grimm. Ozpin was in awe of this creature, large and powerful like the Grimm but somehow more terrifying.

Team RWBY was fast asleep with Yang snoring away as she always did. Ruby stirred slightly, her eyes slowly opening as she licked her lips. The young girl's mouth was dry "Ughhhhh…" She quietly groaned as she lightly jumped down from her bunk. Before Ruby made it to the bathroom she saw the creature atop Beacon Tower and gave a loud yelp. Weiss' eyes shot open and sat up "What is it" She said in an irritated voice. "Look out the window!" Ruby shouted and pointed. This display promptly woke Blake "What is happening…" She snarked, rubbing her eyes. Weiss turned her head and gasped at what she saw, Blake as well soon followed as the three simply stared at this monster. Yang however was unsurprisingly still fast asleep. The blonde twitched and mumbled in between snores before rolling off the bed "….Ow…." She slurred before sitting up "Why is everyone…." Before the brawler could finish, she too was staring at the monstrosity "…What…Is that!" Ruby shouted, almost panicking. All of the girls were really, but why? They faced Grimm of similar size and in greater number yet this one creature, by its mere presence, was freezing them in their place. After what seemed like hours Ruby snapped out of it and dashed to the closet, grabbing Crescent Rose, opened the window and jumped out. The rest of the team watched their leader for a few seconds before grabbing their weapons and following.

The monster clinging to Beacon Tower let loose a frightening screech that shook Ozpin to his core. The man couldn't move or do anything for that matter. This thing loomed over Beacon like some malicious god, casting a shadow over everything. Team RWBY rushed to Ozpin's side "Professor! What's happening?" Ruby franticly said, pointing Crescent Rose at the beast. The white haired man took a deep breath "I…Don't know Miss Rose" He said. "Well whatever it is. It's going down!" Yang took a fighting stance. The monster turned its attention to the group, its glowing red eyes staring into their souls. "I think its noticed us…." Blake pointed out as the creature spread its wings and took to the air before diving back down at blinding speed. The group quickly dogged before the monster could do any damage and began firing at it. Fire, ice and lightning filled the air as each dust round hit the beast, do nothing at all to it "What even is!" Yang called out in frustration. As the monster circled back, the brawler prepared herself, bringing her fist back.

Waiting until the last second, Yang jumped to the side along with everyone else when the creature swooped down the second time. With a single shot, Yang managed to shoot out the creature's right eye. The monster roared in pain as it bounced off the ground and crashed into the main building "Nice hit sis!" Ruby beamed. "It's not over yet!" Weiss scolded slightly as the master staggered to its feet. It glared at the group as it opened its mouth which began to glow a bright yellow. Then, in an instant, a yellow beam shot out of its mouth. The group scattered in all directions as the beam cut the science wing clean in two "All of my no!" Yang shouted. The beast then spread its wings and took to the skies, quickly vanishing into the night. "Alright, what the hell!" Blake shouted in frustration. "Professor Ozpin….What do we do?" Ruby asked "…I…Don't know…."


	6. The Calm Before Chaos

It was the next morning and Ozpin had called an emergency meeting with Ironwood, Winter and Qrow "Thank you for coming on such short notice…" The exhausted white haired man sighed. Qrow was leaning against the wall with a slight smirk directed at Winter. "Don't say it Qrow….I swear…" She said in a very annoyed tone. "Ozpin….What exactly happened here?" Ironwood asked. Ozpin sighed "Some…Creature attacked the school last night. It wasn't a Grimm. It was something else….Something more dangerous…" Qrow raised a brow. It was a very bold statement. After all, the Grimm were the reason hunters existed. "We're going over the security footage now." Winter added "But from the little I was able to see. The creature does match what the sightings report." Qrow stepped away from the wall and to a drink from his flask "So…This is the thing that's killing the Grimm huh. Well, I can say this. The one that attacked here isn't the only one." Everyone in the room went silent for a few seconds before Ozpin stood "This is a top priority. We need to find where they are nesting and exterminate them all. Gather teams and send them to any areas you suspect" He said. Ironwood and Winter gave a nod. Qrow however wasn't so excited, or agreeable would be the more accurate word. "…You want to send my nieces out there don't you?" Qrow asked with a hint of anger. Ozpin simply nodded once. Giving a long sigh he nodded as well "Miss Xiao Long did drive the beast away. James, I want you to prepare defenses around all the kingdoms." Ozpin added as Ironwood nodded. "Team RWBY will head to Mistral. JNPR to Atlas and CFVY to Vacuo." Ironwood suggested. "Well at least you're being useful for once Jimmy" Qrow snarked slightly with Winter smacking the back of his head. "Enough you two…." Ozpin sat back down. Winter turned to Ozpin and Ironwood "The sample we collected from Yang's attack is being analyzed as we speak. Hopefully we'll get results in the next day or so" She said "I'll supervise the Atlas team." Winter added before Qrow chimed in "And I'll head the Mistral team" Ozpin and Ironwood both nodded "Alright. Both od you are dismissed" Ironwood said with a slightly disheartened tone. This situation was looking even worse than the one a year prior.

Winter and Qrow entered the elevator and began to head down. Winter had her normal face on but Qrow as staring at the ground. Winter sighed and turned to him "What's wrong…." She asked a bit begrudgingly "Nothing, just a little drunk is all" He said in a not so convincingly. Winter smacked him on the back of the head "The hell was that for Ice Queen!" Qrow growled a bit "You're lying. Now tell me what's wrong" She growled back a bit. With a roll of his eyes, Qrow groaned a bit "I'm just worried is all…" Winter nodded in understanding "I know how you feel. I am worried about my sister but they will be fine. They have proven that they can handle themselves" Winter reassured him. "Yeah. I know. Doesn't mean I like them being sent on a mission that's way over their heads. Whatever these things are, they're way more dangerous than any Grimm. And Yang got lucky" Qrow put his hands in his pockets before the elevator door opened. "Have confidence in their abilities Qrow. They have grown much in this past year" For once, Winter had a smile for Qrow. A small one but still a smile. Qrow was a bit taken aback by this. She never did this before "Alright Ice Queen." He responded the only way he knew how. The both of them headed to Winter's airship and took off for their destinations.

Team RWBY was preparing in their dorm. They were a bit pumped if any of them were being honest. "I can't believe we're going on such an important mission!" Ruby beamed with immense joy. Weiss rolled her eyes at the team leader's comment "Yes but it's also extremely dangerous. You saw how strong that thing was." The white clad young woman pointed out. Blake remained silent as always, not wanting to get too involved in the conversation. Yang however was being her usual self and couldn't wait to get started just like her sister. "I'm with you sis. Those ugly birds don't stand a chance!" The blonde exclaimed. Blake rolled her eyes before deciding to add to the conversation, even if she didn't really care for it "They look more like bats that birds" The feloid faunus said. "No, clearly it was a pterodactyl!" Ruby beamed while not making the P silent "The P is silent you dunce…..But I agree" Weiss nodded slightly. Their scrolls all vibrated, sending a message that their ride was ready to go. "Alright team. Let's go save the world! Again!" Ruby took off in a blur of rose peddles with her team casually following. When they arrived, Ruby was already waiting inside the ship. Just after her team entered, the ship fired up and took off. They were all fairly confident that they would accomplish their mission but little did they know, this would be the biggest challenge they would face. A ravenous horde that will stop at nothing until everything in sight has been devoured.


End file.
